The Monster Hunters
by Back-to-Basics 25
Summary: Two Hunters from a far away land end up ship wrecked, they wake up on Valoran unable to get home not knowing where there home land is from Valoran, the pair soon find themselves fighting a powerful enemy that threatens not just Valoran, but all of Runeterra. (OC X ? as of now if you have a suggestion hit me up.) reupload/reworked. Rated T for now
1. Prologue

The Monster Hunters

Prologue - Hunt on the Sea

**AN: Alright so blah blah blah I don't own or have anything to do with League of Legends or Riot games, I just play sometimes. This has been re uploaded and changed slightly.**

Rain fell from the sky hitting the deck of the Galleass warship, two men stood on the port side looking over the side of the ship into the water. The first is wear a black leather armor with his hood pulled up keeping the rain off his head, his brown eyes looking around watching the waves hit the ship. The man next to him had his hood down his bald head soaked from the rain, the old man nudge the younger one.

"Kain you got to stay ready...the beast is fleeing." the older man said.

"We've been after this thing for weeks, why does the Empress still want us to kill it. I mean it's never cause the fisher men trouble nor are merchants." Kain said pushing himself up from the railings of the ship.

"Kid...I know you have only been a with the order for a few years but you have to understand, these things have attack before we can't take are chances...not even with a peaceful one." The older man stated placing his hand on to he young man's shoulder.

Kain looked down as someone at the bow began to shout, "The creature! It's coming!"

Another sailor came running from below deck as the ship began to shake, lightning struck and thunder crashed in the distance. "One of the beast's tentacles struck the hull, we are taking on water!"

Roy stood up on the deck and drew his crossbow out, even with the storm he could see the monster before him just under the water. "The Hunter fears no beast, we kill to protect others. Even at are own life." Roy mumbled pulling the trigger as the bolt follow into the water striking into the monster as another tentacle came out of the water and grabbed onto the main sail. "Kain go below deck and see if you can help!"

Kain nodded running for the stairs, he raced below deck as he stepped off the stairs the water was up to his knees already. He opened the door to the galley to see the giant tentacle punched threw both sides. Kain drew his two-handed long sword from his sheath.

"Please forgive me, know I don't do this out of hate. Only for the people who I'm sworn to protect." Kain whispered as he stabbed his blade into the monster and began to cut down.

He barely got his blade out as the tentacle was pulled from the starboard side the water began to rush in faster, Roy rushed in, "So that blade of yours works." he stated firing another bolt.

The screech of the monster echo, "Yes, the Empress herself enchanted it and gave it to me." Kain answered as he stabbed the tentacle again.

"No kid get back!" Roy ordered.

But it was too late as it wrapped around the brown-haired man and dragged him out into the ocean, Roy ran up the stairs and on to the deck, racing forward he leap over the side and into the water looking around panicked to find his friend and student. He could barely see the monster, but he watch it still swimming near the ship as he drew out his dagger. Swimming as fast as he could he drove the blade of the dagger into the beast. A small amount of blood began to seep out of the wound. Roy looked over and watched as Kain was freed from the beast, swimming away he grabbed Kain and swam back to the surface. "He's still breathing." Roy mumbled out of breath as he watched the ship half way sunk.

The beast surface but it just watched the two men, something in its eye changed it looked confused. Roy knew he couldn't fight it off and help Kain. The beast slowly lifted the two men out of the water. "Release us beast!" Roy demanded as he tried to pull free.

Kain was motionless as the beast began to swim. Roy tried his best to escape but the monster held him tighten he couldn't escape. The monster just keep swimming keeping them above the water. The hours passed as Roy slowly closed his eyes as well.

(Unknown Time Later)

Kain's eyes slowly opened as he began to cough, "What...?" bird were singing as he stood up to find himself on land. "Where...where am I?" Looking behind him Roy had started a small campfire.

Roy turned and hugged the young man, "I thought you had died...I'm glad you are safe my student." The older man had tears in his eyes relieved that he was safe.

"Wh...what happened?" Kain asked.

"Sit down...I explain what happened." Roy answered as he explained what happened to him after he lost consciousness.

"So...the beast had a change of heart and...saved us?"

Roy nodded, "I don't understand it either...but something must have been controlling it."

"That would explain why it attack are ships the other month...but where did it bring us?" Kain asked looking up and down the beach.

"I have no idea."

**AN: So yes here is my re upload/changed version to my story, I hope you enjoy. Review if you like, send me suggestions of things you would like to happen, or pairings you would like to see like Roy x Nami, or Kain x Lux (These are just examples.)**


	2. Ambushed

The Monster Hunters

Chapter 1 - Ambushed

**AN: I don't own or have anything to do with League of Legends or Riot games, I just play sometimes.**

A few hours had passed as the sun began to set over the horizon, the sky began to darken. The wind began to pick up as Kain and Roy both stood up at their campfire, "A Storm is coming." Roy stated.

Kain kicked sand over the fire, "We should get going...maybe there is a village near by."

Roy nodded in agreement, "If not we should be able to find a cave or something to take shelter in."

The pair walked into the forest on the edge of the beach soon the found themselves in a thick forest as creatures hidden in the shadow watched the two unknown men enter their territory. They soon came upon a forked path, both Kain and Roy bent down tracing their fingers against the ground. "A few tracks, mostly beasts." Roy stated.

"Not this path, a lot of human tracks." Kain stated as he and Roy stood up. A snapping sound from behind them caused both men to turn around Each with their weapon drawn out.

A young man cover in fur exited the forest, his eyes locked on Kain and Roy. "You ok?"

"We are fine." Roy stated his crossbow centered on the man.

"Your looking for a village right? Just follow me." the man stated walking closer.

Kain pointed his two-handed long sword at the man, "Stay back!" he ordered.

"Calm down friend...I'm not going to hurt you." the man said stepping back.

"Then why are people hiding in the forest?" Kain and Roy both asked.

"...So you saw them? Then surrender and maybe you will live." the man mumbled drawing his dagger.

Kain and Roy were silent as four more men slowly walked out from the forest, two with a bow trained on Kain and the other two aimed for Roy. "Kid remember what I taught you...know when to strike." Roy mumbled as he set his crossbow on the ground.

Kain could only nod as he set his long sword down on the ground as well.

"Smart." The first bandit stated as he stepped forward.

Roy nodded as Kain elbowed him and used him as a shield. Roy slide across the ground grabbing his crossbow, he fired it as the silver bolt stuck one of the archers causing him to release the arrow he had nocked. The arrow struck the man Kain was using as a shield, the other archers shot as Roy who had taken cover behind a tree. Kain used this time to throw the dead bandit to the ground, grabbing his sword he rushed forward slashing the closest archer across the neck.

A female voice began to speak, "Hold men."A women covered in heavy plate armor stepped out, "I can see you two are quite skilled to take down three of my men."

Kain had slowly moved back sheathing his long sword. "Step aside. Why do you bother us?"

"To test you, I know what you two are...You are Hunters of Trill." she said smiling behind her helm.

"What?! You know of our home land!?" Roy questioned as he reloaded his crossbow still ready for a fight.

"Yes, I can help you get back...for a price. You join me work off you debt." the women stated a devilish smile across her hidden face.

"No, we will not help bandits prey on the weak!" Kain growled.

"Hmm I'm sorry to hear that...nothing a few weeks of torture can't fix." she laughed as she pulled a small black gem from a pouch.

Roy's eyes locked on the gem stone, "So you captured a spirit..."

She smirked, "Raise Cleave!"

A massive man rose from the ground, wearing an old executioner robes and mask. He loomed over Kain with a great axe ready to kill whoever his mistress ordered. "Don't kill him Cleave...I want him alive and the other one as well." she ordered.

Kain drew his sword only for the monstrous spirit to block it. Roy fired his crossbow at the beast only for the spirit to knock it away with his great axe. Cleave reached out with his hand grabbing Kain's head, slowly lifting him off the ground and cutting of his air ways. He began kicking his legs as he dangled using the hilt of his sword he began to pound on the giants wrist.

"Kain!" Roy yelled.

The women began to laugh at Kain's struggle as she give the giant a nod, he threw the man to the ground and stomp on him. "Mistress...he is unconscious."

"Wonderful." the women laughed as she turned towards Roy, "Surrender...or he dies..."

Roy dropped to his knees, "Don't kill my student...please."

"Good." the women stated as she turned to Cleave, "Be a dear and give them a lift back to are stronghold." she ordered give him a wink.

"Yes, mistress." he mumbled grabbing Kain's leg and Roy's collar as he began to drag them into the forest.

Hours passed as Kain's eyes slowly opened, he found himself on a small plank. Sitting up he could see that he was in a small cell with no windows. He reached to his side to find his sword gone, "Dammit...Roy?!" he yelled. Rising to his feet he rushed over to the cell door, looking outside all he could see was a small table and a weapons rack.

"That is impossible." a low voice whispered as the giant man walked into the room and up to the cell.

"Here to brag? Where is my master?!" Kain growled.

"No...he is in the a cell in my mistress chamber's, I want to make you an offer." the giant stated.

Kain was shocked to hear this, he wasn't expecting the spirit to try to make a deal with him. "What is it?"

"This woman has caused me to do so much evil...I was once a man of honor. A warrior who would give his life for his country, but I was struck down by a creature that stole my soul. I have no idea how she came into power over me, but if we can break the gem...I can rest...and be with my family...but first I need to kill that monster that struck me down." The giant said his voice sounded sad.

Kain looked the man in his eyes, "I swore on my honor as a Hunter of Trill I will help you rest spirit...until then what should I call you?"

"I have long forgotten my name...my mistress calls me Cleave...but I prefer Honor." he said as he lifted his axe above his head. "Stand back."

"Alright...Honor." Kain said backing away from the door as the axe came down forcing the door opened. "I am Kain."

Honor turned knowing the noise would bring others, "I don't know where your sword is Kain, but there is a sword on the weapons rack."

Kain nodded as he watched Honor exited the room closing the door behind him, he walked up to the rack and grabbed the one iron short sword that was there. Looking it over he could hear voices outside, "Cleave what the hell was that noise!"

"My freedom." Honor growled as he raised his axe again bring it down on the bandit before he had time to react.

Opening the door Kain saw as the man was cleaved into two Honor turned back as he lifted his axe, "This way." he pointed as the pair began to run down a dimly lit hallway.

There were four door at the other end of the hallway the only thing in their way was three bandits. Kain ran forward the first one saw him and drew a small dagger, "The prisoner is free!" he yelled as their blades clashed.

Kain kicked the man in the chest knocking him to the ground. The other two rushed forward as Honor placed both hands on his axe, running forward he pinned the other two bandits to the wall. Kain brought the short sword down into the chest of the man he knocked to the ground, "Honor!" he yelled as he throw him the short sword. Turning his head he let go of his axe with his right hand and caught the sword stabbing the man on his right. He released the second man only to bring his axe down cutting through the mans shoulder.

Honor pulled his axe from the man, but as he pulled the sword he found he put it into the wall breaking part of it, "Sorry, you are going to need a new weapon."

"It's fine...this is my sword." Kain answered taking his long sword back from the man he stabbed.

"This blade...is special?" Honor asked.

"Yes this was hand-made and enchanted by the Empress of Trill herself. My family has defend their rule since it began five generations ago, I am excepted to take that duty." Kain explained.

"I see." Honor stated opening the door to their right.

As they entered it looked as if they had entered another stronghold, filled with lit candles, a summoning circle, and other magical looking items. "So the beast betrays me for the Hunter...it's a good thing I saw this coming." the woman's laugh echoed as she dropped her helm revealing a third eye as she brushed her long black hair out-of-the-way.

"What? You knew? Then you should know what is coming." Honor question as anger began to fill his words.

She smiled, "Yes, but I know what will stop you." she snapped her fingers as the circle began to glow.

Slowly a green glow around a skeleton head began to crawl up from the circle, covered in armor its ghastly hands began to push it from the portal in one hand a lantern, the other a hook connected to a long chain.

Kain looked on in fear at the monster she had summoned, Honor's eyes looked with the creature as the gears began to spin in his head. "You...you were the thing that did this to me!" he yelled ripping the executioners hood from his head revealing scars covering his face. "This thing is mine!"

Honor rushed forward ready to strike this monster down as it threw its hook, it wrapped around his the axe as both began to pull, "I will not let you do to others what you did to me!" Honor yelled pulling his axe backed. Neither could make the other give an inch.

Kain rushed forward, the women held a dagger in her hand, "Please...you think you can kill me." she laughed as more daggers began to appear and float .

The women took her eyes off of Kain as she tried to make his enchanted long sword move as well, "You will not control it!" Kain yelled throwing a small dagger as he gripped his blade. The dagger cut the woman's arm, causing her to break her summoning spell as the beast disappeared.

"You think you have won!" she yelled backing up, "This isn't the last you have seen of the Seer of the Shadows!"

A magical aura surrounded her as she phased away, Kain walked up to a small counter and grabbed a key. "Honor...I'm sorry I failed you."

"No, as long as I know that monster and the Seer still lives it just means we have to find them." Honor stated as he walked up to a small table grabbing the gemstone he was bound to, placing it in a pouch on his robes.

Kain opened the door with the key to find Roy sitting down in a cage, "Kain you are alright! What was that noise what happened?" Honor stepped in the room behind him, "Kain look out!"

"Master it's fine, he is on are side." Kain stated as he opened the cell door. "Let me tell you what happened."

**AN: And here is the end of chapter one, I hoped you enjoy as always leave a review, help me pair up my OC's with one of the canon champs, or send suggestions you want to see happen.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Huntress

The Monster Hunter

Chapter 2 - Huntress

**AN: I don't own or have anything to do with League of Legends or Riot games, I just play sometimes.**

Honor pulled the gemstone the bound him to this plane out of the pouch, his eyes still focused on it for a few minutes after their battle with the Seer. Roy looked over at him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Spirit I can release you from that gem, you can be at peace." he offered.

He looked down at the older man, and then at the young man who's side he fought on. "No...my family wouldn't respect me if I left you two alone to face the Seer, and that monster she summoned still needs to be destroyed by my hand."

Kain looked at the man, "What is that thing?"

"He is called Thresh, once a man of fresh. A terrible monster before and after his death." Honor answered as his grip tighten on his axe. "He was a prison guard...the things he did to the prisoners were...evil. No one challenged him or tried to stop him, that was until one night. The prisoners rioted, that chain he was using is the chain he used against them. So they hung him with it."

Kain couldn't believe this, "How do you know all this?"

"I was the one who hung him...that was a long time ago." Honor answered.

"So you were a prisoner?" Roy asked still not trusting the spirit.

Honor opened the door to the Seer's room, "Yes, I was arrested for murdering the son of a noble. He tried to kidnap my daughter...I made sure he didn't come after any of my family."

"I'm sorry...thank you for trusting us enough to tell us about your pass." Kain answered as Honor held out his hand, reaching out Honor dropped the gemstone into his hand. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Like you said, I trust you. I can't watch over this all the time so I need someone to watch over my gemstone until I can stop Thresh once and for all." Honor said as he began to disappear.

"Wait where do I go from here?!" Kain asked not knowing the land.

"Head...East." Honor mumbled as he vanished.

Kain and Roy entered the hallway stepping over the bodies they reached forward and began to turn a wheel. The gates of the fort in front of them slowly opened in front of them. The wind began to blow inside the fort as Roy took a small steel rod and placed it between the two wheels, locking them in place to keep the doors open, stepping outside rain began to fall on their heads. "This is starting great." Kain mumbled placing the gemstone in his pouch on his weapon belt. Reaching behind him he pulled his hood up stepping on to the path that led away from the fort. Roy did the same pulling his hood up as well, the darkened sky made it hard to tell which way was East.

Hours passed as the rain continued to fall without a break. Finding a small village the pair entered the Inn as the sound died down the man behind the counter looked at the pair with a glare, "What do you want?"

"We are just looking for a room." Roy answered.

"We ain't got none." The bartender snarled. "So you two might as well just keep walkin."

Kain notice a small board on the wall walking towards it he saw only one piece of paper attached to it, "...you have a Harpy problem, well it's a good thing we passed through this village then."

Roy smiled under his hood as the bartender's eyes shifted to fear on hearing the word Harpy. "Ye-Yes, we have a small group maybe two or three of them stealing food and attack the villagers."

Roy pulled his hood down, "So they are actively attack people, Kain we will need a few things from a huntsmen of the area."

"Yes Master Roy." Kain stated as he left the Inn.

"Sir...you are going to kill them, why?" The Bartender asked.

"It's are job." Roy answered as he reached into a small coin pouch, "Now I need some fresh mead."

Kain saw a small cleaning shed for skinning and cleaning animals, a man stepped outside a small bucket of unwanted organs of a recent kill. Walking forward Kain spoke up, "You are one of the local huntsmen?"

The man shook his head and pointed to a house.

"Thanks." Kain said as he walked down path towards the home, stepping up a small stair case he knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened revealing a young women covered in a dark green cloak, her piercing green eyes locked with Kain's. "What do you want?!" she demanded.

"I'm looking for a local huntsmen." Kain answered.

"Well that's going to be a problem we have no huntsmen, you're looking at the only huntress in the area. Now what do you want?!" she growled annoyed at the man for bothering her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intruded, my master and myself have agreed to kill the Harpies in that are attack the people here." Kain stated.

The women opened the door and stepped outside into the rain, "So you want something from me to help you with the Harpies...well I have something that would work, but you have to take me with you."

"We will need someone to help us find them." Kain said.

"Yup and since this is my hunting grounds they are my prey so we can share in the kill or you can just wonder the woods." the women stated.

"Alright I get it we need you to show us where they are and you need us so you aren't outnumbered by them." he said as the women pulled a hood over her orange hair.

"That's right, now give me a minute to get the perfect trap." The women hastily mumbled as she ran inside, after a few minutes she exited her home a large sack over her shoulder, under that a quiver attached to her waist, and a long bow in her free hand. "We need to get moving after this rain they will come out to find prey.

Kain nodded, "Wait what is your name?"

"Me...why that is rude a man should always introduce himself before asking a ladies name." she smirked.

"Sorry I forgot my manners, I am Kain Stormshield. We will meet my master Roy Woltzcroft back at the Inn." he answered.

"Alright Kain, I am Mel."

"No surname?"

"Not needed." Mel said as she threw him the bag, "Now lets get going we are wasting time."

**AN: And here is chapter 2 and I know what some of you are saying, where is the Vi/Kain fight that was here last time, don't worry I still plan to put it back in here I am just going to push it back a bit. Oh and I am looking for what female champ to do next in my other fan fiction if you haven't read it I recommend it based on the fact that it is a hundred times better then this one, but don't give up on this one I am trying to make it better I'm just better at writing humor then adventure/action.**


	4. Stand Off

The Monster Hunter

Chapter 3 - Stand Off

**AN: Insert generic disclaimer here - -**

Hours had passed since the group of three had entered the forest, they slowly push through the bushes and trees and found a clearing next to a cliff side. Roy lifted his hand, Kain stopped, and Mel ducked behind a tree. Before them were the Harpies the blood was still dripping from their wounds, in the center of the clearing stood two men. The first man was bigger over all, covered in steel armor a red travelers cape draped over his shoulders, and a long great axe with blood still on the blade. The second man wore a mix of fur and leather armor, his smile looked smug, and in both of his hands were these strange swing axes that Kain and Roy had never seen before. Under the boot of the larger man was the last Harpy, the man's axe was against its neck.

Fire burned in Mel's eyes as she ran out of the forest her bow drawn and pointed at the men. "Hey! This is my hunting grounds! You have no right to be here!" she yelled.

The shorter man turned and gave the women a look over, "You think you can handle the Draven?!" he laughed as he began to spin his weapons. "Darius I think the little girl here is tell us where we can and can't go."

The man called Darius pulled the blade of his axe slitting the beast's throat as he turns and looks at Mel, "This land is under the control of Noxus. You have no claim to it nor the strength to stop us."

Kain walked out off the bush and stood next to Mel looking at her he could see the fear in her eyes as she looked at them, his long sword in his hands. "Do you know these people?"

Mel slowly nodded, "The Blood Brothers. Darius the hand of Noxus, and Draven the glorious executioner."

"So you know of the Draven, and Draven's brother." Draven laughed.

"Enough Draven." Darius grumbled. "We have done what Swain has ordered."

"What's wrong Darius? The little girl and boy scaring you?" Draven asked a devious smile was on his face.

"They're not alone..." Darius answered as he lifted the carcass of the alpha Harpy.

Roy's crossbow sight was on Draven, the pair slowly backed away into the opposite side of the forest.

Mel was slowly beginning to calm down as Kain put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Mel took his hand off her shoulder, "I'll be fine...it's more important to find out why they need the Harpy."

Roy finally walking into the clearing, "I'm not sure, but I would suggest we head back to your village. I've faced man like that before, they will be back with allies."

The trio slowly reentered the forest and began the journey back to the village. It was a long track back, few words were exchanged between the three of them. Reaching the village Mel took Roy's hand, "I could use your help with something I am working on."

"Alright...Kain you might as well tell the Inn Keeper that the beasts are dead." Roy stated as Mel pulled him away.

"...Okay..." he mumbled to himself as he walked towards the Inn, he tried to enter the Inn but found it locked, knocking on the door no one was coming to answer it. Hearing two sets of footsteps coming toward him, Kain turned to see two people running at him.

"So you're the bandit that is terrorizing these people!" One yelled shaking her hand at him.

"Surrender now!" the other one yelled also a women but held a weapon he had never seen before.

"I don't know who you two are, but I am not a bandit!" Kain yelled back taking a step back.

"Come on run so I can take you down!" the first yelled.

"Hold on, we aren't one hundred percent sure he is the bandit we were told about." the second said calmly.

"Cupcake, don't go soft on me." Rain continued to fall as the pink haired girl's eyes were locked with the young man before her, "Caitlyn...you not going to just take him on his word right?" she asked.

"Vi, we have no proof that he is the bandit." The women called Caitlyn answered.

"I have all the proof I need!" The one called Vi yelled as she charged forward towards Kain.

Kain drew his long sword to defend himself, Vi punched the sword. Surprisingly the blade held up but the force of the punch sent the man skidding across the mud, he used his blade to stop him from sliding. "Wow...not many people would still be standing after a punch like that."

Kain got back to his feet, his leather armor covered in mud. "A Hunter of Trill...doesn't break easily." he coughed.

The pair charged each other once again the gauntlet and the sword met once again as sparks flew, "Your quick..." Vi mumbled as she threw her left hand in an uppercut.

Kain saw this coming and jumped away, "And you strong..." Kain growled.

"Vi stand down and you stop giving her what she wants!" Caitlyn ordered.

Kain and Vi didn't listen as they ran towards each other again, Vi jabbed at Kain, he ducked the punch and attempted to slash at her gauntlets. She saw her opening as she punched in between his swing hitting him in the chest, Kain got to his feet once again but placed his hand against his chest. "Dammit.."

Vi charged at him once again ready to finish this fight, she threw a jab with her left hand. Kain ducked under it and swung his blade cutting through her armor. "You bastard!" she mumbled as some blood dripped through the gauntlet as she covered her wound. Caitlyn had enough of seeing these two fight for no reason stepping forward she aimed her rifle at them firing her 90 caliber net at the pair.

The net wrapped around the Vi and Kain trapping them together sending them sliding against the ground again. As they stops the pouch caught on Vi's armor ripping it opened, the gemstone falling out. Soon a tall man appeared in an old executioner robes. Looking down Honor saw Kairu wrapped in a net with some women, the looking towards Caitlyn with her rifle pointed at them.

"What have you done to Kain! And where is Roy?!" Honor yelled raising his Great Axe.

"Vi!" Caitlyn screamed aiming her rifle at the massive man.

"Honor stop!" Kain yelled as he and Vi struggle to get free of each other.

Honor stopped his axe still in the air above Caitlyn, a man kicked in the door of the Inn. Honor quickly lowered his axe and used his now free arm to grab the man. Vi looked over, "So...he wasn't the bandit."

"I told you." Kain mumbled.

"Hey let me go!" the man demanded swing his legs.

"Sorry dear, but you will be sitting in prison soon enough." Caitlyn smiled.

"That's what you think, my father will never allow it." he argued.

"Please we have you caught red handed." Vi laughed as she and Kain managed to get to their feet. "Cupcake you mind?"

"Sorry love no weapon to cut you free, and I believe I told you not to fight." she answered.

"Then at least let me go." Kain stated.

"I also told you to stop." Caitlyn added as she gathered his sword from the ground and pulled the gauntlets from Vi's wrists.

Honor was confused by what was going on as he collected his gemstone, Caitlyn looked at him. "Honor was it...thank you for helping with the capture of this bandit."

Honor turned towards Caitlyn, "...I did nothing."

"My father will not take this sitting down! You will have the might of Zaun kicking your doors down! Then you all will be my slaves!" the man began to laugh.

"Zaun?" Kain mumbled.

"A City-state that rivals us in technology, but always manage to fall behind." Vi laughed.

"You shut you mouth women!"

"The league will not allow Zaun to just do as it pleases, you are a criminal and the league will see you locked up for your crimes." Caitlyn answered.

"Well now that we have that all settled, can one of you CUT US FREE!" Kain and Vi both yelled.

**AN: See the Vi fight is still here ;P**


End file.
